From green to black
by shelbyharrison
Summary: Every day that Nico did something for me I was loving him more and more, and loving Percy less and less. The more I loved Nico the more I wanted to see black and not green.
1. Chapter 1

I hate my dad! Just because he and this other dude have been in this all ought business fight, doesn't mean he can pull me into it. Sorry about that, hi my names Thalia grace and I'm 24 years old. My dad is a business guy and he likes to throw out all the competition. He and this other dude have been toe to toe fore ever. They finally came to an agreement if me and the other dudes son got married. Then they would work together to throw out any competition. I can't stand his son though he is so weird. Nico Di Angelo was going to be my husband. I sighed well there's nothing I can do about it better get it over with. I thought as I headed out to meet my dad and the other dude. People call my dad Zeus like the greek god, because he is the biggest leader in the company's, along with, my friend Percy's dad " Poseidon" and the other dude "Hades" you don't want to get on his bad side. Well he doesn't want to get on my bad side. I thought as I walked into a coffee shops my dad told me to meet him in.

"Thalia over here" I heard him call. I looked in the coroner of the coffee shop and there was my dad, Hades and...Nico.

"hey dad" I said Nico looked up at me. You could just see in his eyes that he loved me. Well I hate him, not only is he annoying, but now I can never tell Percy that I love him. Not that he would love you back my own thoughts told me. It was true Percy was in love with Annabeth. Even though she was my best friend I hated her some times. With her perfect blonde hair and odd but beautiful gray eyes.

" hi Thalia" Nico said and he gave me a little wave as he tried, but failed to keep his hair out of his eyes. I laughed and took my seat next to him. Nico smiled as i laughed at him. Ugh I hate Nico's hair, out of control black hair. Just like Percy's hair. I thought

"stop thinking about him!" I whispered yelled my dad gave me a hard look then turned back to talking to Hades. I looked at Nico who was looking at me. I stared into his almost black eyes, black not perfect sea green eyes. I sighed and then looked at my dad who was now done talking to the other dude.

"so Thalia will you marry Nico so we can over throw Poseidon and his whimpy little son?" I glared at my dad, he knew I was in love with Percy.

"sure dad." I said tears threatening to fall. I got up and rushed out of the coffee shop. I pulled out my phone

"hello Annabeth?" I said

"Thalia is that you?" I sighed thinking about what I just agreed to.

"I have a lot to tell you Annabeth." A/N: one of my favorite couples and I put spaces for youy guys I have been typing on my iPod so it's harder to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I put my phone back into my purse. I had just talked to Percy and we were meeting at a little pizza place. When I entered the pizza place I saw Percy at the contour ordering. I waved when his head turned to see who came in. Percy smiled and waved back. I found a small table and sat down.

"hey Thalia I got a question for you." Percy said as he came over with a pizza and two plates.

"ok" I replied as I grabbed two slices of pizza and a plate.

"why do you dress like a punk?" I looked down at my dead barbie shirt and short shorts with fishnet leggings underneath. Then I looked at my black combat boots.

"um I don't know. Why do you dress like such a prissy? " I asked glaring at him with my electric blue eyes.

"hmp" was all Percy said we ate in silence for awhile.

"Percy I have to tell you something." I said all of the sudden. Percy gave me a look before wiping his mouth and saying.

"what is it?" I looked into his sea green eyes and I couldnt do it.

"I'm getting married." I say sighing, now I can never tell Percy I love him. Percy's face lights up

"good for you Thalia. So who's the lucky guy?" he asked

"Nico Di Angelo" I replied, Percy smiled, they were good friends.

"oh wow you two will be great together!" Percy said excitedly, I starred at him his sea green eyes his broad face and his out of control black hair. Then I looked at his plump lips which still had pizza sauce on them. I leaned in across the table and kissed him. It felt so good to get all my feelings out with that simple kiss. I pulled away and looked into his confused eyes

"I always loved you and I always will love you Percy I just wanted to kiss you one time before I'm married." I told him, I put my hand on his cheek as I stood up to leave.

" Thalia wait!" he called after me. I kept walking tears in my eyes as I pushed the door open and ran towards my car.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't left the house in five days or answered my phone. I had like twenty voice mails from Percy, ten from Annabeth, and one from Nico something about meeting him for dinner I just deleted it. I was sitting on the couch watching tv. In sweats and my collage sweatshirt. My mascara and eyeliner was still all over my face. My raven black hair was every where, not like every where like usual, but bad everywhere. Ring, ring, ring, ring! I just wanted to throw my phone across the room.

"hey Thalia it's Percy, um again, I know we need to talk so can you please call me we need to talk like now." percy's voice said over the phone. I started crying again, and I hate crying it makes me look weak. I Thalia Grace will not cry over Percy any more. I will just have to call some one and talk to them. An idea popped into my head. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number I thought I never would never use again.

" Nico? Hi it's Thalia. Yeah sorry I never got back to you." I said in a polite voice.

"it's ok Thalia so do you want to go out for dinner?" Nico asked like he knew what happened. I sighed

"can I come over?" I asked, when we were little and we ever had a problem we would call each other and go to each others houses. That was Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and I tradition. That's when I actually liked Nico and thought he was cool. Now Percy and Annabeth go over to each others houses all the time. I could here Nico sigh on the other side of the phone.

"sure" he replied after awhile. I smiled a little, than frowned Nico really likes me. I remember in the ninth grade he told me he loved me than after that we stopped hanging out.

"cool see you in about half hour." I said and hung up, I could be at Nico's apartment in like three minutes seeing as he lives in the same apartment building as me. That's why I loved New York, everyones houses were so close to each other. I walked into the bathroom and started to comb ought my hair. I wiped off all my make up leaving my face with tons of freckles. I slipped off my sweats and slipped on a pair of ripped jeans. I grabbed my combat boots and slipped them on as I grabbed my keys. I locked up my apartment and headed towards the elevator. I pushed level ten and waited as it went up slowly. When it finally let me out I walked towards 8C and nocked on the door. Nico opened it with no shirt on and wet hair. We both blushed as we looked at his chest.

"Thalia your ten minutes early." was all Nico said as he let me into his house. He went back to the bathroom and when he came back he had a shirt on. I felt so horrible after what happened with Percy that i needed someones efection, so I went over to Nico and kissed him. Nico pushed me off

"Thalia I know what happened you can't just come over here. And pretend it didn't." Nico said I nodded I told him every thing and the whole time he rubbed my back and told me it's ok. When I was done I was sobbing into his chest.

"Nico I know I shouldn't be saying this but I need to get my mind off Percy" I said looking away from Nico. Was I really going to ask him this I thought.

"can I sleep with you?" I asked, I looked at his face which was hard and expressionless.

"never-" I started to say thinking Nico would be mad at me. Nico cut me off with a kiss. This kiss was nothing like the one I had with Percy, it was ruff and hard. Nico lifted me up and carried me to his room. Nico laid me on his bed gently. He almost ripped my shirt off, and he did rip my bra off with his teeth. I slowly put my hands on the hem of his shirt and lifted it off him. Nico's face was full of surprise as I lifted his face to mine and kissed him passionately.

"sorry lady Artemis." I thought as I lost my virginity. The next morning I woke up to Nico's arm wrapped around my waist. I turned to face him, I gave him a kiss on the forehead and got out of bed.I slipped on my sweatshirt that had a small rip in it thanks to Nico, and his boxers. I went into the kitchen and looked for the toaster. I put two pieces of bread in. I went back to the refrigerator to get the butter.

"Thalia! Crap, really Nico you let her sleep with you, you lose your virginity to her, and now she i-" Nico mutters to him self

"morning sleepy head." I said as I pull out the butter. Nico gasps

"Thalia I thought you -"

"you thought I left, no your my husband why would I do that well I guess your not my husband not really, yet." I said looking at my ringless hand.

"crap! Um..Thalia will you marry me?" Nico asked getting down on one knee, with a ring box in his hand. I smiled you need to get over Percy I thought

"yes I'll marry you." I said, Nico smiled and kissed me. Still nothing like the kiss I had with Percy, but I didn't know if that's a good thing or bad thing anymore. Pop! I turned my head to the toaster. Crap!

"I hope you like burnt toast!" I said Nico laughed. When I left his house and was in my own I got the courage to call Percy back. Thanks to Nico who wasn't really annoying anymore, I still hated him of course. Me and Nico could be friends again, if we really tried I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I laughed so hard that I had to grab Nico so I wouldn't fall out of my chair.

"Nico that was so funny, did you see her face I bet she rushed outside to call Percy and they will be here any minute!" I said while laughing, Nico had taken me out for dinner when we saw Annabeth come in. Nico thought it would be funny if it looked like we were having sex in the dinner.

"Yeah, it was like holy cow Nico and Thalia is what oh ewww gross!" I nodded; I really liked having Nico as a friend, again. We hadn't had sex again, yet. Nico did kiss me a lot though, not that I minded.

"I really like you Thalia a lot." Nico said suddenly, I turned to face him and smiled.

"I know I just don't like you the same way, yet." Nico gave me a half smile. We went back to eating when, Percy and Annabeth come bursting in.

"Thalia I need to talk to you!" Percy said harshly as he grabbed my arm and yanked me away from the table. Annabeth smiled at Nico and slid into my spot as Percy dragged me away.

"How can you tell me you love me kiss me and then leave, without an explanation! Then go sleep with my best friend, just to get over me and say yes to him. You're just going to hurt him, he is my best friend Thalia and you can't do that to him." I stare at Percy, "I did do it to get over you, but I'm marrying him because I don't want to chase after you anymore. I won't hurt Nico; I won't let him go through what I did. Watching the person you love in someone else's arms. Even if those people's arms are your best friends!" I yelled in his face, Percy sighed

"Thalia I'm sorry I can't love you it's better for both of us this way." I nodded Percy smiled and opened his arms for me to go into them and I did. I sighed thinking about how right it felt to be in his arms. I break away and go back to Nico and Annabeth.

"Haha Nico you're so funny my god we need to hang out more." for some reason hearing Annabeth saying that pissed me off.

"Annie darling, back off he is mine." I said as squeezed in-between her and Nico. Everyone turns and stares at me. I shrugged my shoulders and snuggled in to Nico. Somehow being in Nico's arms felt better than being in Percy's.

"Thalia you feeling ok?" Nico asked putting his hand on my forehead. I giggle, what has gotten into me. I look up into his black eyes sparkling with a color I never noticed before.

"Did you know you have brown specks in your eyes?" Nico looked at me like I was crazy. I just leaned in. Nico backed up hitting the wall behind him.

"Aww your cute when you're nervous." Nico smiled shyly,

"thanks." he flicked his hair to look like a model. I giggled, again ew what a gross habit.

"Yep there's the Nico I have known forever." I said leaning away. Nico smiled then kissed me. I kissed back enjoying it. Nico kissed my neck.

"Nico." I mumbled out, then blushed that was the first time I did that since we had sex. A gruff voice brought us back from our little world.

"Really you two in front of us." we turned to see a red faced Percy and an awed faced Annabeth.

"I think it's cute." Annabeth said, Percy looked outraged. He got mad and grabbed Annabeth's arm and dragged her out.

"Gosh what's gotten into him?" I asked Nico's face was unreadable.

"It doesn't matter." Nico said smiling at me. I sighed I like Nico as a friend, I like talking to him, I like hanging out with him, I like that he makes me feel save, and I like kissing him. I just feel like I'm using him.

"I know Nico." I said then finished eating my food. Nico mumbled something that sounded like.

"I love you." I got up kissed Nico and pulled up with me.

"Come on big boy my bed is calling our names." Nico cracks a huge grin and we walk out together. I don't know why I did that. Hearing Nico saying he loved me should have made me feel guilty not happy. We rush into the elevator not being able to keep our hands off each other. We get onto my level, then while still kissing find my door slam it open then closed again. We don't even make it to my bed.

"The couch will do." I mumble out, Nico grins.

"Can't wait for me to be inside of you." I blush then nod, he grins as Nico pushes me on the couch. I pull off his shirt as he does mine.

"No bra Thals." I giggle, and wrap my legs around Nico. I pull off his pants and boxers in one motion. Nico laughs. The rest of the night was a blur to me. All I know was I loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since that night and well Nico and I have just been in love with anything we could have sex on. Gosh if I had known this is what I was missing then I would have never sworn off sex till marriage. Nico was coming over today, and for once we were going somewhere and not just having sex. Knock. Knock.

"Coming!" I yelled from the bathroom pushing my hair into a ponytail. I rushed to the door with a smile on my face only to come face to face with Percy. He smiled at me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Percy came closer to me leaning in. When he did I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Perce where is Annabeth?" his face broke out into a frown.

"We broke up; she said I was being too harsh." I was confused with my feelings. I waited for this day. Now that it's here I have no clue what to do. Percy was single and at my door.

"Why are you here then?" I asked, Percy smiled then leaned in and kissed me. It was nothing like our first kiss, because he this time was doing the work. Also it was nothing like Nico's kisses which ranged from sweet and lovable to fierce and rough. In my head I was so happy Percy kissed me. In my heart I knew it was wrong. I pushed him off of me.

"I thought that's what you wanted Thals? I was just returning the love." I winced when Percy called me Thals somehow it was only ok when Nico did it.

"No Percy your drunk. I'm calling Annabeth." Percy shook his head no. I sighed and called her anyways.

"Yeah Percy is here, thanks alright bye." I gave Percy a blanket and sent him to the couch. I heard another knock at the door and answered it.

"Hey Nico." I said Nico looked in to find Percy passed out on my couch.

"What happened?" I sighed, then dragged Nico out the door and locked it.

"He was drunk, sad and gross. Annabeth is coming to pick him up." Nico nodded his head and grabbed my hand leading me to the elevator. When we got to the movies, we bought some popcorn and headed to our seats.

"I love these movies." Nico exclaimed. I looked up to see what movie he picked for us, and busted out laughing.

"The twilight saga breaking dawn part two." I keep laughing, Nico looks slightly offended.

"Shh people are trying to watch this great movie." Nico exclaimed looking slightly angry. This just really turned me on.

"Sorry, no their great movies I just didn't know you liked them." I said with a grin on my face. After the movie we went out for coffee.

"Hey I remember this place; this is where we first met again." Nico smiled that I remembered. I watched him order for us. I could be at home with the one I'm in love with. I could be, but I like being here with Nico better. Nico came back with two cups of coffee. I looked up into his eyes smiling when I saw black.

"I like you Nico." I say with a smile, I felt good telling him. Nico looked at me confused.

"I like you too." he said friendly, and then I smiled as he sat across from me.

"No I like like you. I have a teeny tiny crush on you." Nico looked at me then smiled. Then he just started laughing. I looked at him, isn't that what he wanted.

"Well good, it's good to know my future wife has a crush on me." I blink then look down at my hand and giggle with him. Nico walks me home, which is Percy free. Nico kisses me.

"Thanks Thals." I sigh now that sounds right. I smile at him confused though.

"I have wanted to hear you say you liked me since the ninth grade." I sighed feeling guilty again.

"I'm still in love with Percy." I said looking away from Nico. Somehow saying that didn't feel right. Nico didn't look surprised.

"I know." he kissed me good night then headed back to the elevator. I considered rushing after him saying I love you Nico. I just couldn't I walked back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't get over that I let the chance having Percy go. I know it was the right thing to do, it just doesn't seem like the kind of thing I would do. I haven't seen him since then, I haven't really seen Nico either. I miss the sex, the kisses, the way he looked at me, the way he loved me, heck I just missed Nico. Every day that Nico did something for me I was loving him more and more, and loving Percy less and less. The more I loved Nico the more I wanted to see black and not green. I didn't want to sit here being confused so I got up and grabbed my purse. I slipped out the door and dashed to the elevator. When it opened I came face to face with Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth." I said a little confused, she sighed and grabbed me in a huge hug. I hugged her back; I hadn't really hung out with her since I told Percy I loved him. We both started crying, I didn't even here the elevator open again.

"You crazy girls going to get off the elevator?" some gruff voice asked, we look up make-up running down our faces. We laugh a little then a lot, but finally we get off the elevator. We start walk out of the building still giggling.

"Gosh I have missed you Thalia." Annabeth said, with a slight smile. Seeing her now all the guilt fell on me.

"Annie I didn't mean to break you two up I swear." Annabeth looks away then back at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you loved him?" I thought about it and sighed I fell in love when I first met him, but he was my best friend and he told me he like Annabeth.

"He never liked me anyways so I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I guess I did that anyways." Annabeth looked at me; she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street.

"Oh who gives a crap about Percy?" I giggle and walk into a cute store that I haven't been in before.

"So what happened when you picked up Percy?" I asked, as I flipped through racks of clothes. Annabeth kept a straight face and picked up a pair of really cute jeans.

"He told me to get lost and that he doesn't love me anymore." I had picked up a pair of heels, but when I heard that I dropped them. I scrambled to pick them up.

"he said that, o my god Annie it's all my fault." she shakes her head no.

"He has been weird before always talking about you. He already knew that Nico was going to marry you, when he found out he punched a hole in the wall. When he told me that you told him that he loved you, he was so happy skipping around the house." I felt like crap. I hated that he did this too her. I took her hand and stormed out of the store without buying the heels, oops.

"I'll take care of this Annabeth I swear." she gave me a look that said don't get too involved.

"Percy has really changed since he has gotten in with his family business; he knows that you and Nico getting married means that your dads will work together to over throw his dad." I had to give Percy credit he knew more than he looked like he did. Even though he had hurt both us; Annabeth and I. I couldn't believe that he had changed.

"I know trust me Annie I won't let him hurt me anymore." she gave me another pointed look.

"I know that I still love him, but he can't break me anymore than he already has."

"Just be careful Thalia." I nod my head as I wave to her heading back to my building and her calling a cab. I took out my phone and dialed Percy's number. Percy may have been different now but he was still one of my best friends. Even though he was my one of my best friends, and I loved him, I didn't want him ruining what I had with Nico.


	7. Chapter 7

I slipped on the heels I stole from the shop down the street; well actually I went back later that day and paid for them. I had straightened my hair and was wearing a tight black dress. Percy had told me to meet him at a club his dad owns. I gave myself one last look over and headed out the door. I didn't run into anyone on my way out. I walked into the club that Percy told me to meet him at. I walked over to the bar only to see Percy behind the bar.

"Hey Thalia what can I get you?" Percy asked cheer full his eyes had a dark look in them. I ordered my drink and tapped on the counter waiting for him to get back. Percy took longer than I thought he would.

"Here you go Thals." I winced again; I used to love it when he called me that. I took a sip, it was stronger than expected. Percy started playing with my hair a little. I finished the drink quick ordering another. Pretty soon I was laughing hysterically and falling out of my seat. Percy grabbed my hand and yelled at some guy to run the bar.

"You want to dance with Me." how could I say no to those dark, I mean bright green eyes. He grabbed my hand and turned me around he swayed his hips slowly to the music grabbing my hips and guiding them along his. Gosh it turned me on so much. I sighed, and then moaned a name coming to my mouth.

"Nico." I sighed Percy pushed me off him and whipped me around. His face was full of anger.

"Why the hell did you just moan his name?" he demanded, it's kind of sexy how tough he is acting. I glanced down then back at him.

"Ooh I'm a bad girl I need to be spanked." I mumbled out. What the hell the only rational part of my brain thought. Percy's face darkened and his eyes were a dangerous green.

"Come on let's go to your house." when we arrived at my house he opened my door and shoved me down on the couch. Percy leaned down and kissed me so rough. I'm usually into that, but it was too rough and hard. With Nico it was rough yet sweet. Percy ran his hand up my thigh and under my skirt. The rest of the night was too much to process. When I woke up my back was stiff and my dress was ripped and tossed on the ground. I sit up my brain too foggy to remember what happened.

"Good morning" came a voice; I looked up to see a naked Percy. Oh shit what the hell happened last night I thought.

"Percy we didn't?" I gulped out, Percy nodded his head no. I sighed in relief.

"We were but you were blubbering about how this would make you a bad wife." I looked down noticing that I did still have underwear on. I looked back at Percy.

"I would have been a bad wife, I'm glad I stopped you." Percy looked a little pissed off at me.

"Why do you even care you don't love him you love me." I opened my mouth to snap at him but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"See you do still love me." I heard a knock on my door a grab a bath robe and slipped it on.

"Get some pants on!" I yelled to Percy, I turned and opened the door. Only to come face to face with Nico.

"It's great to know that you hate me that much that you would sleep with my best friend." he says his dark eyes looked like they were on fire. I opened my mouth and started crying. Nico looked a little startled then he looked disgusted.

"And too think I could actually get you to fall in love with Me." he turned to walk away.

"Nico I didn't sleep with him." I cried out, he turned to me his face full of rage.

"I heard you and him he said that you still loved him and then you told him to get some pants on."

"He just got out of the shower!" I tried to reason. Nico just shook his head.

"Keep the dirty details for yourself." He turned and walked away from me. I didn't know what else to do.

"Nico I-I- lov-..." he turned with a sad expression on.

"I loved you I really did and I'll still marry you, but only for my dad not for you." this time he really did get on the elevator and leave. I shut the door and turned to Percy.

"I hate you, you did this." Percy looked at me and it seemed he finally came to his right mind.

"Yeah and it didn't even work." I got confused, I walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Percy smiled evilly at me

"this was supposed to break you two up so your families wouldn't come together. Not only did that not happen I didn't even get to have sex with anybody."  
My eyes shook with pure hate.

"How did I even ever love you? I hate you so much I hate you get out of my house now." Percy got pissed and stepped closer to me.

"You don't tell me what to do?" I got so pissed and slapped him across the face. Percy was so out raged he pushed me over. I got up and punched him in the face and kicked him screaming about how much I hated him. Finally he got the point and got out of my house. I tried calling Nico after Percy left, but he had UN plugged his phone. So finally I dialed Annabeth's number ready to admit she was right, and that I needed help.


End file.
